


Fall Out Boy Smutbook

by pebbles403



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Breastfeeding, Character Death, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dominatrix, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Step-parents, Submission, Taboo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebbles403/pseuds/pebbles403
Summary: This is just going to be a dumping ground for all of the Fall Out Boy smut that I write but hardly post. Enjoy!





	1. My Step-Dad Patrick

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains graphic depictions of sex! Reader discretion is advised. If you would like to send me requests, I will take them, but just to give a head's up, I don't write Peterick. Sorry. :(

I cannot believe that my mother married him! How could it have happened? He just pisses me off so much! My mother, in her infinite wisdom, married Fall Out Boy frontman Patrick Stump. He is now my step-father and he is ruining my life. I know what you're thinking, poor little girl, her step-father is famous. Oh poor, poor baby. Well, I'm here to tell you that appearances are not all that they seem. He started out as a nice guy, he really did, but things changed soon enough. I came home late from a date one night and he was sitting in the living room waiting on me. The door closed with a soft click and immediately the lights came on.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked angrily.

"Out with Michael. Why do you care?"

"I care because you're barely 18 and he only wants one thing from you!"

"You don't know him! Besides, you're not my father!" I shouted.

"I'm married to your mother, therefore I am."

"Whatever. I'm going to my room."

I brushed past him quickly before he could say anything else to me. Who the fuck does he think he is? I'm a legal adult! My mom would never have cared if I had been out a little late before.

I decided to take a hot bath to calm myself down a bit. Mom was at work overnight, so it was just Patrick and I in the house. God, he pissed me off. I shrugged out of my clothes in the bathroom and sunk into the hot water and groaned in satisfaction. I started to think about what had happened tonight with Michael.

Things had been going great with him, but lately, it seemed that he didn't want much to do with me. I was ecstatic when he had called and asked me out tonight. We needed some quality time together, but little did I know that he had a much different reason for asking me out. It turned out that he only asked me out to break up with me. Apparently, he had 'fallen in love' with my best friend, well former best friend. They had been seeing each other behind my back for over a month now. I had been so stupid. I was late getting home tonight because I refused to let Michael bring me back. I had walked for over an hour in the cold Chicago air because I was being stubborn, and then Patrick going off on me the moment I got home made things just so much worse. God, I hated that man. I hated the way he acted around me, I hated the way he looked at me, I hated the way he talked to me, but most of all I hated the way I loved to be around him.

The thing about having Patrick as my step-dad is that he is ridiculously charming, and goddamn is he handsome. I really wish my mother had never married his stupid, beautiful face. The real problem I have with all of this is how fucking attracted I am to him. I envied my mother so much. She had it all. The beautiful house, the nice car, the sexiest husband. She did well for herself after her and my father had gotten a divorce. My mother has always been a beautiful and charming woman, but she laid the charm on extra thick when she had started dating Patrick. In all honesty, Patrick really isn't that bad to have around the house. He helps clean up, he's polite to all of my friends, he even took care of me last winter when I had pneumonia and mom couldn't be bothered. He had changed in the last six months, though. He looked at me like he hated me now. It had honestly bothered me more than the fact that my mother had begun to be home less and less. She worked so much. Patrick kept telling her that she didn't have to work anymore and that he would take care of us, but she ignored him and brushed off his words like they were flies set out to annoy her. I thought it was a lovely sentiment that he wanted to take care of us, but mom has always been fiercely independent.

Thinking about Patrick so much had gotten me a little hot. It was my little secret that I lusted after him a bit. Mom didn't know, but I made sure that Patrick felt it a bit. I would wear shorter shorts when it was just he and I. I made sure to rarely wear a bra too, my nipples would poke through the fabric of my tanks, and don't think I didn't see him looking at me. I swear once, I even saw him get a little aroused looking at me, but when he noticed I was staring at him, he scowled and hid away in his studio for the rest of the day. Thinking about him always started a marathon session of masturbation for me, and tonight was no different. 

My hands slid over my wet body. I pinched my nipples slightly as I made my way down to my wet cunt. I let my fingers ghost over my clit and I let out an involuntary moan at the sheer pleasure of my own teasing. I dove two fingers inside of myself and smiled at the sensation of being filled. I imagined that it was Patrick's skillful fingers sliding in and out of my wetness. My legs fell open and I picked up my speed a little bit. I was already so close to my orgasm. My thumb flicked over my clit as I finger fucked myself. My toes curled as I reached my peak and I moaned loudly, calling out Patrick's name as I came hard.

I didn't notice until I was getting out of the tub that the bathroom door was open slightly. I could have sworn that I had closed it all the way. I got dressed and left the bathroom to go to bed. I passed Patrick's studio on my way to my room and I heard something that I probably shouldn't have heard. Patrick was breathing in short gasps. I was afraid that he was having an asthma attack or something, so I peeked into the room through the crack in the door.

He was sitting in the chair beside his desk, with his cock gripped firmly in his hand. He was stroking himself quickly and god did he look beautiful. He had a sheen of sweat on his forehead and he was panting slightly. His head was thrown back and he had his lip trapped between his teeth in an effort to keep quiet. I could tell he was close when I heard him speak quietly. "Fuck I'm going to cum all over you Layla."

My eyes widened and I smirked a little realizing that he was thinking about me as he jerked his cock. I didn't realize that I had pushed the door open and was standing in front of him until he opened his eyes and saw me. His hands stopped their movements immediately and his face turned a deep shade of red as he tried desperately to hide his erection from me.

"Layla! I uh."

"So you think about me while you touch yourself?" I said as I continued to stare into his eyes.

He looked at the ground. "I-uh. I swear this isn't what it looks like!"

"Yeah, sure it isn't. You're just doing the exact same thing I just did in the tub."

His eyes shot up to look at me. "What?"

I walked toward him with confidence I didn't even know I had. "I just finger fucked myself thinking about you. I really wished it had been you, though."

His jaw dropped slightly and he swallowed thickly. "You really shouldn't uh be talking to me about this. Or even thinking about me like that. I'm married to your mother."

"That thought was obviously not in your mind as you were jerking off just now," I smirked.

"I-I shouldn't have been thinking about you. You're my step-daughter."

I took another step towards him and looked into his eyes. "I won't tell if you won't."

He didn't have a chance to answer me as I sunk down onto my knees and gently gripped his cock and ran my tongue up the underside of it. He let out a guttural moan and his hands immediately threaded into my hair. I hummed in enjoyment and slipped his cock into my waiting mouth. I took in every inch that I could, and when I couldn't take anymore, I made sure to stroke the rest of it with my hand. I looked up and locked eyes with him as I languidly sucked him. He bucked his hips and that caused me to gag a bit. His grip on my hair tightened as I took him into my throat. When I pulled away, he stood me up and pulled me to him, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I moaned involuntarily and grabbed his head, tugging on his hair. He growled in enjoyment and slid one of his hands under my t-shirt, gently cupping my breast and then pinching my nipple. I let my head fall back as soft moans escaped my mouth. Patrick immediately began nipping and nibbling on my neck. I was coming undone at the smallest touch from him.

I felt his hands roam my sides and slip my shirt off of me, as my hands tore at his button down shirt. I got frustrated and finally just yanked the sides away from each other, his buttons flying around the room, never to be found again. He chuckled at my urgency, but when I looked into his eyes I saw the fire burning in them. He led me over to an amp that he had and slid my shorts off of me and sat me down on it. He smirked and pushed my knees away from each other and ghosted his hands up my thighs. I leaned back slightly, anticipating what was to come. I didn't have to wait long, because, in the next moment, he had dropped to his knees and started biting my thighs. He worked his way up my thighs and I let out a small squeak as his tongue slid over my already sensitive clit. Oh god, I had dreamed about this so many times. He slid two fingers inside me as he continued to lick languidly at my sensitive nub. I was already so close. I erupted the moment he looked at me and with a husky voice said, "Cum for me Layla."

As I was coming down from my orgasm, Patrick had rid himself of the rest of his clothes. My legs felt like jelly, but I stood and pressed my body against his. He groaned in appreciation and lifted me into the air as I wrapped my legs around his hips. He turned us until my back was against the wall.

"Do you really want this?" He asked desperately.

I smiled at him and shifted slightly so that he was deep inside me within a second. "Very much so."

He growled again and slid almost completely out of me before thrusting roughly into me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and grabbed his hair, pulling him into a rough, frantic kiss. He shifted his hips slightly and immediately I felt my orgasm building again as he hit my g-spot again and again. I threw my head back and arched my back as he thrust into me. His lips attached to my neck again and I was sure that I would have a hickey when we were finished. I almost lost my mind when he started talking again.

"Shit Layla, you're so fucking tight. Do you know how much I've wanted this these past six months? You're mine. You are fucking mine. Fuck it feels so good to be inside of you."

"I've wanted you for so long Patrick. Your cock feels so much better than I had imagined. Fuck me."

He smirked and held me tightly as he continued to thrust into me with wild abandon. I wasn't going to be able to walk properly tomorrow, but I didn't care. I'm not sure when it happened, but we soon found ourselves on the floor, me on top of him, grinding my hips into his as he matched my rhythm thrust by thrust. I knew I was close to completely losing myself in the feeling of being fucked by him. His hands reached up and palmed my breasts, his nimble fingers pinching and pulling on my nipples. A few thrusts later, I felt myself fall apart and get lost in my orgasm yet again.

After he rode out my orgasm, Patrick moved us again and I was on my knees with him standing over me, stroking that beautiful cock again. I grinned as he continued his dirty talking.

"I'm going to cum all over that pretty face of yours Layla."

I smirked and reached up to stroke his balls, and that was all it took for him to finally let loose and cum. 

"God. Fuck!" He said as he finally came. I sat there for a few moments and he moved to his desk and got a few tissues and helped me clean my face off. Afterward, he pulled me into his lap as he sat back in his desk chair, his arms around my waist protectively.

"Goddamn, I've never come like that in my life."

I giggled. "Me neither. I've wanted you for so long Patrick."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't want that to happen."

"What's going to happen between us now? I mean, you're still married to my mom, and I am your step-daughter."

"I'm not exactly sure Layla. I know I definitely want to do that again, but maybe in a bed next time." He chuckled.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and mom will work late even more often," I said as I laid my head on his chest. He made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat. Maybe it was good that my mom married him...


	2. Yes Mistress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains BDSM themes. If there is any problem with that, then feel free to not read this chapter.

He kneeled in the room with so much anticipation. He knew that it was going to be a long night. His wife had been unusually tense after work today. That meant that tonight's session would be particularly brutal, but that made him all the more excited for it. He enjoyed the pain that she gave him. He straightened his back when he heard her enter the room.

"What's the safe word tonight, my dear?" She purred into his ear.

He smiled as he answered her. "Tokyo."

"Good choice. Are you ready dear?"

"Of course my love."

She immediately slipped into her persona and he felt her booted foot on his shoulder. "Lick it worm."

He grinned and immediately complied with her orders. He had never felt such a rush with anyone as he did with this woman. She was forceful, yet gentle. She commanded the room when they played these little games. He'd never tell the guys that his sweet little wife was the most amazing dominatrix when they were alone.

"Stop thinking to yourself and do as I say!"

"Sorry mistress. I-I didn't hear you."

"Well, you know what happens when you fail to hear me."

"Yes, mistress."

"On your hands and knees." She said in a deathly quiet voice.

He nodded and got into position. He had been bad, so now he was to be punished. He watched in fascination as she went to the chest of drawers that was across the room and pulled out a leather paddle that had little silver studs all along one side of it. His eyed widened when she pulled out the collar. He hadn't been allowed the collar in a while. It was his favorite honestly. It meant that they would be leaving the bedroom tonight.

She smirked as she walked back to him and saw the hopeful look in his eyes. He loved the collar, but he would have to wait for that. Now it was time for his punishment. 

"Now, how many licks do you think you deserve for being a little shit?"

"As many as you desire mistress."

She swatted him on his ass hard. "That wasn't the question! How. Many. Licks?"

He groaned as she swatted him again. "Uh, t-ten?"

"Okay then. Ten starting now. Count them out." She landed another hard smack on his ass.

"O-one!"

She alternated sides as she continued the assault on her husband. He did so good counting them all out that she gave him two extra smacks. She looked down at him and gently caressed the reddened skin. He hissed in a mixture of pain and pleasure as her hand ran across his tender ass.

"On your feet bitch."

She smirked as he quickly got to his feet. His erection was beautiful to see. He was enjoying every little bit of this as usual. She walked back to their little drawer and pulled out a leather cock ring and a few more little objects. He was going to have to beg to cum. She walked back to him and wrapped the ring around his already leaking cock and slowly circled him. He towered over her, but his body language just screamed submissive. It was still hard to believe some days that his beautiful man loved the pain that she put him through on nights like this. She reached up and grabbed a handful of his dark curly hair and pulled it roughly, pulling him into a harsh kiss. He winced but didn't make a noise. He knew to be silent or she wouldn't let him cum. She smirked again and carefully placed the collar around his neck. 

"Now, we're going on a little field trip to the living room."

He nodded his head eagerly as she tugged him into the front room with the leash. Once there, she made him get back into a kneeling position. He watched her longingly as she walked to the sofa and sat down, spreading her legs and sliding her hands down her body. He gasped as she slid her fingers over her wetness. God, he wanted to be her hands right at that moment.

"Close your mouth worm. You're going to drool all over my carpet."

"Yes, mistress."

"Come here." He went to stand, but she stopped him. "Did I say you could stand? Crawl." He nodded and crawled to her as she continued to gently stroke her clit. "Lick it." She said with authority.

"Yes, mistress." He leaned forward and let his tongue run up and down her wet slit, making circles around her clit.

"Mmmm. That feels good. You're a good little bitch." He chuckled and she pulled him away from her with his hair. "Did I say you could sass me?" He shook his head no. "Then you must want to be punished again. I have just the thing. Get back in the center of the room. I'll be right back."

He nodded again and quickly moved to the center of the room and sat on his knees waiting for her to get back. His head snapped up when he heard her boots falling onto the hardwood floor. She smirked at him and put a leather blindfold over his eyes. His anticipation went through the roof. Now she wasn't going to let him watch her. He wouldn't know what she was going to do. He found out soon enough though when he felt the familiar tug to his nipples and a slight weight being applied to them. She had used the weighted nipple clamps that he loved so much. Next, she took his hands and moved them behind his back and secured them to one another with handcuffs.

"Now lean back and hold yourself up with your hands."

"Yes, mistress." He leaned back carefully and began to hold his weight up with his hands. She was always careful to pick positions that wouldn't hurt his back too much, and that thought alone made him smile.

"What are you smiling about worm?"

"Just thinking about how good you are to me, mistress."

"Okay. I'll let your sassy little smile slide this time. Are you ready for what I'm about to do?"

He honestly didn't know if he was ready or not, but he quickly nodded to her. He soon found out what she had planned when he heard his lighter being struck and the smell of a burning wick assaulted his nostrils along with the smell of her cigarette. He started to shake in anticipation. He enjoyed this most of all. He heard her take a long drag of her cigarette and she flicked the ashes on his aching cock. It didn't burn, but it teased him so much. He felt her feather-light touches on his over-stimulated body and couldn't wait for what was to come next. He felt her presence near him and soon felt the hot wax being drizzled onto his bare chest. It stung at first like it always did, but soon enough he gave over to the pleasure that the pain brought to him.

"Does my little worm enjoy this torture?" She growled into his ear.

"Y-yes mistress."

"Good. If you can continue being a good bitch, I may just let you cum tonight."

He felt her leave the room and come back a moment later. He knew what was coming. It was going to be the most torture for him. She chuckled darkly into his ear and turned on the small bullet vibrator, slipping it into the cock ring he was wearing. His dick jumped at the feel of it immediately. He hoped that he could keep from cumming before he was allowed to. 

He wasn't prepared for what came next, however. He felt the sting to his lower abdomen and his cock as she swatted him with the small flogger that he had bought her for her birthday. It didn't hurt as much as you would think, but it had caught him off guard. He felt the need to cum so bad, but he knew better than to ask for that before she had come.

"Open your mouth worm." He complied and she spit into his mouth. "Swallow it and I'll give you a treat." 

He swallowed her spit and was rewarded with her wet pussy being lowered to his mouth. He smiled and eagerly began to lick and suck her clit as she rode his face, looking for her orgasm. His arms began to shake as the position he was in had began to get tiresome. He was trying to hold out until he was told to move. Finally, she tensed up and he felt her wetness dripping down his chin. He lapped at her cunt greedily, trying to get it all into his mouth.

When she finally came down from her orgasmic high, she helped him get back into his kneeling position and began cleaning the wax off of his chest. She uncuffed his wrists and massaged them and his hands to help him get the feeling back into them. She then removed his blindfold and smiled at him gently as she carefully took the nipple clamps off and licked each nipple, in turn, tickling them slightly.

He was finally allowed to stand and she took him into their bedroom and removed the collar as he sat on their bed. She smiled devilishly as she slowly removed the cock ring from his body and turned off the vibrator. He was so close to releasing and was just waiting to be told he could. She pushed him back onto the bed and climbed on him, straddling his waist and sheathing him inside of her. She began to rock back and forth, pulling his hands to her hips and having him grip them tightly.

"Fuck me, baby. I need you to cum deep inside of me."

He smiled and met her hips thrust for thrust until he finally let loose with a growl. His thrust into her brokenly as she clenched around his cock, milking it of everything that had built up inside of him. As they lay in their bed, sweat glistening off their bodies, he pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead gently.

"Do you feel better now Georgia?"

"Mmmm. Much better Joe. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Only a little, but I love it when you do. I like the nights like tonight. I love making you happy."

"I love making you happy too Joe, and I know you love our nights like this."

"Mmmm that I do."

"Good night Joe."

"Good night Georgia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all the reads so far!


	3. Roommate Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this turned out to be more fluff than smut, but there is a little smutty goodness at the very end of the chapter. Thanks for reading!!!

I sat at the bar, draining yet another glass of whiskey. I had said some things that I wasn't proud of. It's not like we were a couple or anything, we were just roommates. He had every right to bring that girl home with him. I overreacted and now I was drinking away my sorrows. I knew he wouldn't come looking for me. I had made a fool of myself, not to mention he hated bars. She had been very pretty. I knew what he saw in her. She was a goddess where I was just a drunken gym rat. I sighed after I downed the last of my whiskey and paid the barman.

As I began to walk home, I started to laugh at how absurd I must look, hair disheveled, gym clothes still clinging to my body, and drunk as hell, wavering a tiny bit as I walked. I had to sit down for a second. I wasn't far from home, but I could still get a Public Intox and I definitely didn't want that. It wasn't long before my laughter had subsided and I had begun to sob quietly. Why didn't he want me? I mean, I'm not so bad to look at. Long black hair, pale skin, green eyes, a toned body from all the gym time. What's she got that I don't? Oh yeah, him.

I finally stood up and immediately regretted it, as the entire world seemed to start spinning faster than ever before. I would have fallen if it weren't for a pair of strong tattooed arms catching me. I looked at my savior and it was the one person whom I didn't really want to see right now.

"Jesus Joy. Did you drink the entire bar?"

"Fuck off Andy. I needed to get drunk."

"Oh, so you needed to make sure you have a killer hangover tomorrow? What am I going to do with you?"

"Absolutely nothing. Just help me to my room and tomorrow I'll do you a favor and start looking for a new place to live."

He stopped walking and turned to look at me. I giggled because he was fuzzy and not just his beard. "Joy, why would you look for a new place to live? Have I done something to upset you?"

"No, I just figured your little girlfriend would be mad that your roommate was a woman. That's all." I shrugged.

"So that's what this is about. Okay, we're not having this discussion while you are blitzed out of your fucking mind." He picked me up bridal style and continued. "Tomorrow after you wake up, and we deal with the worst part of your hangover, we are going to have a long talk."

"Andy, we don't need to talk, you need to just let me give you space. I'd be a shitty friend if I didn't make sure you were happy."

He shook his head and got both of us into the house unscathed and took me upstairs to my bedroom. He sat me down gently on my bed and told me to change into my pajamas before he walked out. I was halfway through with changing when he came back into my room with a small snack and a big glass of water.

"Here, eat this and drink all of this water. You'll thank me in the morning."

"I may look pitiful, but I don't need your pity, Andy."

"This isn't pity Joy, I'm taking care of one of my best friends. Now do what I said." He was starting to get aggravated, so I decided to not argue with him.

He smiled when I had complied with his orders and helped me finish changing into my pajamas. The last thing I remember before I passed out was Andy curling up next to me on top of the blankets and gently stroking my hair.

 

The next morning I woke up with the worst hangover I had ever had. I'm not a drinker really, so my mind was a little fuzzy on what had happened the night before. I knew I had gone to the bar and I knew that Andy had found me and brought me home, forcing a snack and some water on me. I looked to my bedside table and saw another glass of water and two aspirin sitting there. I smiled, knowing that Andy didn't hate me for what I had done. A note was there beside the water and pills.

Joy, I went out to get some stuff for dinner tonight. Don't forget, we still need to talk. Take a hot bath and chill for a bit. I'll be back soon. xo -Andy-

It was sweet how he always signed notes to me, even though it was just the two of us living in the house. I smiled, but it soon turned to a frown when I realized that we had to talk today. I was not looking forward to that. I took the aspirin and swallowed it down with two big gulps of water. My headache would ease off more once I got in the tub. I sighed and heaved myself out of bed, taking a change of clothes and slipped into the bathroom.

I smiled again as I looked around the bathroom that he had re-built when we found this house. Andy and I had always been good friends since the day we met. We both felt that we didn't want to be tied down with a relationship, so when he asked me to buy a house with him, I was a bit surprised. We had searched for weeks until we found this place. It was small but cozy. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, and just enough room for the two of us. It needed work, but we were both willing to do it ourselves. Andy had redone the entire bathroom by himself. I was very impressed honestly. It took us months, but when we had finally finished the house, it was just perfect for us. 

I had thought that we had grown closer over the years, but last night proved that I was thinking wrong. I had come home from the gym and found him with a woman, sitting on the sofa. They were embracing and it looked like it was going to get intimate soon, so I had made my presence known. Andy had looked at me and smiled, but I didn't let him get any words out before I was making excuses and quickly leaving the house. I had found myself at a bar, and even though I don't care to drink, I couldn't help myself. I had gotten wasted and it wasn't pretty.

I slid into the hot bubble bath that I had drawn myself and sighed in contentment. I was only in the tub for about ten minutes when I heard Andy come back home.

"Joy! I'm back! How does butternut squash soup sound for dinner?"

"Sounds great!" I called back to him.

I heard him put the paper grocery sacks down in the kitchen and walk down the hall. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Mind if I come in?"

"Enter!"

He came into the bathroom and sat down on the closed toilet and looked at me. I knew he was going to start our little talk now. He frowned at me for a moment, then his expression changed to one of confusion.

"Joy, why did you get drunk last night? I know you don't like to drink. What gives?"

I sighed and looked up at him. "I saw you with your lady-friend and wanted to give you some space and time alone with her."

"So you decided to get drunk to give me space?"

"No, the drunk part came from a stupid place. If I need to, I'll move out so she can move in." I hung my head.

"Why would she move in?"

"Well it looked like you were very close, so I just thought-"

"Joy, she's my cousin. She just got engaged to her boyfriend and was excited to tell me. What did you think?"

I sat there dumbfounded. I felt like a fool. "So, she's not your new girlfriend?"

"Of course not! Why would I get a girlfriend? You know, I've only got eyes for you."

My head whipped up so fast I thought my neck would snap. "What?!"

"Joy, Joy, Joy, how can you have missed the signs? Why would I buy a house with just anyone? Why would I be so attentive to you? I love you. Always have."

"Andy I-I don't know what to say."

He chuckled. "How about you finish your bath and we continue our conversation when you get out?"

I nodded while my mouth hung open. He smiled and left the bathroom, allowing me my privacy. He was in love with me? Now I did need a drink. How could I be so oblivious? I finished up my bath and got out, drying off and slipping on my clothes.

As I exited the bathroom, I smelt the most amazing smell ever. Andy was cooking butternut squash soup, my favorite. I walked into the little dining room and saw that he had set the table and placed two candles on it. It was a romantic atmosphere he had created. I smiled as he came from the kitchen with two steaming bowls of soup, and sat them on the table and smiled. He pulled my chair out for me and poured me a glass of apple juice. We sat and made small talk over our dinner.

We moved to the living room after we cleaned up and washed the dishes together. Andy sat across from me in our cozy living room.

"Joy, why did you go get drunk last night?"

"I-I was jealous and I was mad at myself for not ever telling you that I'm in love with you. I overreacted and I'm sorry. I'm mad as hell at myself for that."

"I guess I'm at fault for it too. I should have made my feelings for you clearer."

"No Andy, this is all on me. I should have taken the time to actually find out what was going on before I reacted."

He smiled at me and stood up, taking my hand. He pulled me up into a big hug, his hands sliding down to my hips. Our faces were inches apart, and I could feel his breath on my face. I slid my hands up his back and around his neck, slowly pulling him to me. Our lips met, and all the anxiety that had built up within me immediately melted away. 

The kiss soon turned more passionate, and I groaned as he slid his hands down and firmly cupped my ass. I nipped at his bottom lip and he let out a small gasp, allowing me to slide my tongue into his mouth. He tasted like the soup and apple juice from dinner and it was wonderful. Soon, my hands were fiddling with his t-shirt and he snickered against my mouth at my frustration.

He pulled away from me and picked me up bridal-style, and carried me into his bedroom, laying me down gently on his bed. He slid next to me and his mouth found mine again as he gently caressed my sides under my t-shirt. He pulled away again and looked at me with lust-filled eyes.

"You are so beautiful Joy."

I blushed. "You're the sweetest, most handsome man I've ever known Andy."

We slowly undressed each other, and soon we were naked. I marveled at his colorful body, tracing lines over some of his tattoos. He laid back and let me continue my exploration. I bent down and kissed his chest, running my tongue along the filled canvas that was his body. I took my time, making sure he knew fully that I really and truly loved him. Finally, I straddled his waist, feeling his erection between us. I ground into him and he groaned in pleasure. He took hold of my hips and flipped us over, and locked his eyes with mine, asking for permission. I nodded eagerly, and he gently slid into me. 

The feeling of him deep inside me almost made me come undone immediately. It was everything that I had ever dreamed of and more. He held himself up with one arm as he began to inch in and out of me at an agonizing pace. I grabbed his short hair and pulled him to me and crashed my lips into his. His hand traveled across my body and soon found my breast. He gently pinched my nipple and it sent shockwaves of pleasure straight to my clit. He picked up the pace, and soon he was pounding into me fast and hard. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he slowed slightly. He untangled my legs from him and repositioned himself so that he was on his knees, and pulled my legs over his shoulders, hitting my g-spot with every thrust. I was so close. He reached down and circled my clit with his thumb, and picked up the pace again, slamming into my spot over and over. In a matter of minutes, I was coming undone beneath him. He nipped and kissed my ankle as he continued his assault on my body. Soon, I was tensing up and I knew I wouldn't last much longer. I felt the heat pool in my belly and soon it was all over. I came hard around his cock, which in turn, caused him to begin to thrust erratically. I dug my nails into his perfectly shaped ass and he let go, releasing inside of me with a growl.

It was a full 20 minutes before we both recovered. He pulled me close and drew the blankets up around us. He nuzzled his face into my neck and kissed it gently.

"I love you, Joy."

"I love you too Andy."


	4. Beautiful Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little smut here. Just a quick note to let everyone know that I am not trying to offend anyone with this chapter. I have no issues with people who enjoy cross-dressing, or pegging. I work in an adult store, so I see a little of everything all the time. Please do not feel like I am mocking anyone with this chapter, as I am not. Thank you!

He was almost alone at the end of the bar. I looked at him appreciatively. He looked so beautiful in the dress and leggings that we had picked out together. We loved playing this little game. He would dress in the most beautiful clothes and I would come in dressed as a dapper man and pick him up. He got several numbers during our game from different men. They never knew that they had been hitting on my husband, and we never let on. He has always been a very beautiful man, and it made me feel good that he could get such attention.

I stood in the shadows, waiting to make my move. I got my opportunity within minutes when a man wearing a sharp business suit slid into the seat next to him. I watched for a moment as they talked. I saw my husband shake his head no, and I knew that he had been offered a drink. It was now my time to step in. I walked briskly over to them and slid my arm around my husband. I could feel the corset that he had put on to give himself the illusion of feminine curves. He smiled at me appreciatively.

"Sorry, I'm late my darling. How long have you been waiting for me?" I asked with a deepened voice. I knew how long he had been here. We rode together.

He looked me up and down like he was thinking heavily and replied in a soft voice. "Not too long sweetie. I just met Roger here and he was keeping me company until you showed up."

I nodded at the man and he smiled. "You have a lovely woman here, sir. She was telling me about you."

"She is something isn't she?" I said with a smile.

My husband blushed. This was our little game. He played the beautiful damsel and I was his gallant knight. No one knew. Not even his bandmates. It's not that they would think it was strange, hell he used to wear women's jeans all the time. We just liked to keep our little kinks private. We said goodnight to Roger and left for our car together.

On the drive home, I could tell that the anticipation was killing him. He was completely turned on. I was just as aroused as he was. He placed his hand on my thigh as I drove us back to our house. We hummed along with the radio, the silence between us, upping the tension in the car. This was one of the best parts.

I kept my cool as we pulled into our driveway and I opened his door for him. He smiled and let me help him out of the car. I put my arm around his waist and led him into our home. The moment the door was closed, we burst into laughter.

"Martie, you were wonderful as always love."

"As were you, Pete. I'm glad I finally got you to open up about this fantasy. I enjoy playing it out every time."

"I can't help it. I love watching you take control like you do. You command the room baby."

"And you always have everyone's eyes on you when you enter the room. You are so beautiful."

"I love you, Martie."

"I love you too Pete."

The atmosphere changed in a moment, and we crashed our lips together. We stumbled down the hallway, removing clothing as we went. He took my tie and suspenders off of me and I removed the dress that he had somehow gotten into. Fuck he was such a pretty man. We made it to our bedroom and fell onto the bed in a heap. I removed the leggings that he wore and he slid my trousers down. He was still wearing the corset and satin panties, his cock straining against the delicate fabric. It made me so wet to know that we had this little secret between us.

Our lips came together again and my tongue fought his for dominance. He allowed me to take the lead, as our little role-play was far from over. I ran my fingers through his hair and tugged on it. He moaned into my mouth and his hips bucked into mine. My fingers ran lightly over the fabric of the panties he wore and he whimpered against my mouth. I started to kiss down his neck, nipping the skin at his adam's apple. He was melting under my touch. I enjoyed these nights. He needed to be delicate sometimes and I always have appreciated that he was comfortable enough with me to tell me his secret desires and fantasies.

I made my way down his slim body, loving the way the silky lingerie hugged him. I understood how he could marvel at my body when I wore things like this. He was ravishing. He smiled at me coyly as I continued raking my eyes up and down his body. I smirked and bent down, blowing my hot breath over his constricted erection. I saw his cock jump in anticipation. I nipped at his thighs and slowly ground the heel of my palm against his stiff cock. He groaned in satisfaction as I teased him. He loved the feel of the silk and satin on his dick. I smirked and pulled the panties down just far enough to release his erection and quickly engulfed him in my mouth. He fisted his hands through my hair, making me moan around him. I continued to lick and suck his cock until he was close to his release and I pulled away, causing a small whimper to escape his lips. I was far from finished with him tonight.

I smiled at him and got up from the bed and went to our closet, pulling out a few items. When I turned around and he saw what I had, his eyes widened with delight. You see, a little while ago, we went online and bought some things to try out. He had been reluctant to tell me what he wanted, but after a little bit of urging, he finally opened up to me and pointed out the strap-on set that he had been looking at. My eyes had widened when he had shown me, but I had kept an open mind and we made an impulse purchase. The first time we had done this, he was nervous, but after realizing that I wasn't going to degrade him, or make him feel like a freak, everything had become much more pleasurable.

He grinned at me as I slid on the harness and opened the bottle of lubricant. He rolled over on his knees and pulled the panties off, leaving himself exposed under my stare. I squeezed out a generous amount of lubricant into my hand and coated both my fingers and the small attachment on my harness. I gently slid a finger into him and he bit his lip, trying desperately to stifle the moan that escaped his lips. He was easy to prepare tonight. He must've really wanted this. I slid another finger into him, stretching him just enough to be able to use my strap-on. I rolled him over onto his back and gingerly slid into him. He groaned in pleasure as he looked at me with desire. I started a rhythm, allowing him to get the full pleasure of my fucking his little ass.

He was so caught up in the moment that he almost came the moment I began stroking his cock. I could see his eyes darken as I picked up my pace. Within a few moments, he was meeting my thrusts, chasing his orgasm. He was moaning loudly and bucking his hips against my hand. I slowed my pace and teased him a little more as he groaned in frustration. 

"Now, now, don't be greedy Peter." I chided him.

"I just want to cum so bad Martie. Please let me cum?"

I couldn't say no to him when he begged me like that. I threw one of his legs over my shoulder and began pounding into him, stroking his cock faster and faster. The friction of the harness on my clit was driving me crazy. Within five minutes, he came hard, coating my hand. I thrust into him a few more times before the friction finally got to me and I shuddered as my orgasm hit me full force. He groaned as I carefully pulled out of him and slid the harness off, throwing it to the side of the bed. I'd clean it in a few minutes, but for now, I wanted to lay with my husband and bask in the afterglow.

He pulled me close and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Martha."

"I love you too Peter, and don't call me Martha."

"But that's your name."

"And I hate it."

"Fine. Martie. I'm glad you don't think I'm a freak."

I looked at him with concern. "Why would I think that?"

"Well, I mean, look at us. This is a very strange setup we have here."

"Pete, just because you like having your prostate stimulated doesn't make you a freak. I enjoy our sex life. Even when it's strictly vanilla sex. You're the most gentle and compassionate man I've ever been with and I love you."

"I love you too Martie."

He soon erupted into a fit of laughter. I looked at him with a confused expression. When his laughter finally died down, he looked at me.

"Sorry baby. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"How none of this would have ever came about without you coming home from work early one day and finding me jerking off with a pair of your panties."

I chuckled. "You're right. Boy, am I glad I got off work early that day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this one was short, but I felt that it was the right place to cut it off. Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Pregnancy Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains descriptions of Adult Nursing(Breastfeeding). It is a real thing, and lots of couples do it. If the idea of Adult Nursing is not up your alley, then skip this chapter.

It happened again. I'm starting to think that I'm a freak. You see, my wife is pregnant again, and she still loves to have sex. That's not the problem. The problem is, I've been enjoying her being pregnant because she is producing milk. I know, it sounds crazy, but the few times we've made love while she has been pregnant I have never came so hard in my life. She is just so beautiful, and I love to see her glow, but the real reason that I love making love to my wife while she's pregnant is that I enjoy her breasts. More directly, I enjoy her breast milk. It's strange I know, but I've been lucky enough to suckle at her breasts near the end of her pregnancy and a little after she's had our son. I don't think she has realized how much I enjoy it when she produces. She's usually so caught up in her orgasm that she doesn't even notice I'm latched onto her breasts. It makes me nervous. I just know that one day she's going to realize what I'm doing, and then call me a freak, or even worse, leave me. I love Charlene more than anything in the world, and I would hate to do anything that makes her feel uncomfortable. I have no idea what I'm going to do.

Three days later, after we put our boy to bed, she gave me the look and I knew what she wanted. She was aroused and I couldn't help but get aroused too. I had another chance to latch onto her beautiful and full breasts. I honestly was starting to just lose myself in the feeling of suckling on her. I hoped that she wasn't catching onto my dirty little secret. That night I think I might have made a little mistake, though. I think she started to suspect something because she had to actually stop me. I hate feeling awkward, and that was a big awkward thing honestly. A week later, the same thing happened again. This was getting out of hand. Maybe I should just turn her down next time she wanted to have sex. I can't let her figure this out.

***TWO DAYS LATER***

As we sat in the living room cuddling together on the sofa, letting James play on the floor, my wife looked at me pointedly. "Patrick, is there something you need to tell me?"

I had a moment of panic before I replied evenly. "I don't think so, Charlie. Is there something I've done wrong?"

"No, I've just noticed a few things lately that's all."

"Like what?"

"It's nothing dear. We can talk about it when I put James down for his nap."

I nodded, knowing that this conversation was far from over. I was right of course. An hour later, after Charlie had put James down for his nap, she cornered me in my studio. I looked like a scared puppy when she sat across from me and looked at me with an intense look. I looked at the floor and continued to pick out a melody on my guitar. I couldn't bring myself to look into her eyes.

"Patrick, I've noticed."

That's all she said. I knew what she was talking about, but I was going to continue to play it off like I had no idea what she was talking about. I continued to strum my guitar in hopes that she would drop whatever she was thinking. I couldn't talk about this. Not with her. Maybe I need therapy. I need something. I can't keep living like this.

"Patrick. Honey. Please talk to me."

"Why? So you can tell me what I already know?"

"What exactly am I supposed to tell you?"

"That I'm a freak. That you want a divorce. That you think I should see a therapist."

"Why would I say any of those things to you? I love you."

"I love you too Charlie."

"Then why won't you talk to me about what's bothering you? You know I won't judge you."

"I highly doubt that."

"Patrick Martin Stump! I've been letting you drink my breast milk for a while now."

My head snapped up, my eyes wide with fear. "Y-you realized what I was doing?"

She stood up and walked over to me, taking my guitar from my hands and set it aside, and sat carefully in my lap. She looked me in the eyes and gingerly stroked my cheek. "Yes, baby. I've been letting you do it since I was pregnant with James."

I hung my head in shame. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment. There was nothing I could say to make this right. She tilted my head up and wiped away the stray tear that I hadn't even noticed that I had shed. "Don't be like this Patrick."

"What? Don't be ashamed that I'm a freak? Don't be embarrassed that you know my dirty little secret?"

"Honey, if it really bothered me, do you honestly think that I would've continued to allow you to do it? I mean, it was a little shocking the first time it happened, but it felt good to me. It made me feel closer to you. I feel like I'm taking care of you when I let you do it."

I looked at her for a long minute, unsure if she was telling me the truth or just trying to make me feel better. She smiled and kissed me gently. The kiss soon turned passionate, and I felt like I knew where this was heading, but James took that moment to wake up from his nap. He was cranky and the moment Charlie heard him cry, her breasts started to leak. I looked at her dampening shirt longingly. She saw the way I was looking at her and chuckled. Maybe she didn't think I was a freak.

It was two full days before Charlene and I were able to get any alone time together. We finally broke down and asked my mom to watch James for us. I was going to take my wife out for a nice dinner date. It had been quite a while since we were able to go out together, and we kind of missed it. Don't get me wrong, we love our son, and our little girl who is on the way, but we needed some adult time together.

We arrived at the Greek restaurant where we had gone on our first date. Charlie had no idea that I had planned on taking us here. Her eyes lit up and she hugged my neck over the gear shift of the car, careful not to over-stretch. Didn't want to hurt the baby after all. I exited the car and went to her side and opened the door, helping her out gently. She linked her arm with mine and we happily strolled inside. It was just a small family-owned restaurant, but we were well known there. The owner swears that it was his falafel and lamb tajine that made Charlie and me fall in love.

As I sat across from my wife, I looked at her with a certain amount of reverence. She was a beauty that's for sure. Medium length caramel colored hair, lightly tanned skin, rich green eyes, and the most heart-stopping smile ever. She caught me staring a few times and a light pink color dusted her cheeks quickly. She looked amazing.

"Patrick, what are you staring at?"

"The most amazing woman in the world. I'm such a lucky man to have you in my life, Charlie."

"I'm flattered, but I'm the lucky one in this equation, my beautiful husband."

"Why do you say that?"

"I have the perfect husband, father, and lover that a person could ever ask for."

I smiled at her and we fell into a nice conversation as we ate. It didn't take too long before I felt her sliding her foot up my leg, grazing across my cock on occasion. I quirked an eyebrow at her but continued to eat at a leisurely pace. She smirked and turned her attention back to her food. We played this little game for another 30 minutes or so before we finished our meal. I knew she was in the mood fully on the way home because she would wiggle around in her seat a bit here and there. All bets were off once we made it home, though. We had the entire night, and I was going to take advantage of it as much as I could.

Our kisses were frantic as we made it to our bedroom. She sighed in pleasure as I palmed her breast through her dress. She had started leaking and I loved the feel of it through the fabric. She smirked as I slowly slid her dress off of her beautiful body. I stared at her, enjoying the look of her rounded stomach and her full breasts. She reached forward and slowly began to unbutton my shirt. She slowed even more as she unbuttoned my trousers and slid her hand into my boxers. I hissed in pleasure as her soft hand stroked my hard cock. I lowered the zipper and let my pants fall to the ground. I began to caress her soft skin again, allowing my hands to stay on her rounded belly a little longer than usual. Goddamn, I loved seeing her pregnant. She took her hand out of my boxers and walked backward a bit before sitting on the bed and beckoning me over to her. I quickly pulled my boxers down, freeing my erection and crawled into bed next to Charlie. She leaned back against the headboard of our bed and looked at me pointedly.

"Come here, Patrick. I want to do something for you."

I looked at her oddly but complied with her request. She put a few pillows behind her back to get comfortable. My eyes widened as I realized what she was going to let me do. She smiled and nodded, letting me lean across her. She held me gently and drew my head to her breast. My head lay on her belly softly, and I carefully latched onto her breast and slowly began to suck. My mouth was filled with the glorious taste of her milk. She kept her eyes on me as I reveled in the sheer pleasure of her letting me suckle at her breast. I raised my hand and carefully squeezed as I continued to drain her milk. I nipped at them and she moaned, letting me know that I was doing everything okay. Once I had completely finished off her left breast, she let me move to the other one and I took it into my mouth as gently as I did the first. She sighed as I repeated the same process I used on her other breast. I smiled as she looked at me, not with revulsion, but love and tenderness. I was in heaven knowing that she didn't think I was a freak for enjoying this as much as I was. I was still incredibly hard, and couldn't wait to make love to her once she let me finish.

After I completed my task of emptying her breast, I kissed between them and felt her chuckle slightly as she kissed my forehead. Her hand found its way to my cock again and began stroking in a confident motion. I repositioned myself so that she could climb on top of me. She grinned at me and slowly straddled me, lowering herself down onto my cock. We both groaned in pleasure as I felt her tightness stretch to accommodate me. I held her hips as she began rocking back and forth creating the most delicious friction. I knew it wouldn't take her long to reach her peak as her breath already began to become shallow. I reached up and tugged on her nipples a bit and she clenched around me, quietly sighing my name. I rolled us over while she was still riding out her orgasm. I lifted her legs and wrapped them around my waist as I began to thrust into her. I wasn't going to last long, she already had me in a state of euphoria from our previous actions. I reached down between us and gently began to stroke her clit as I continued to thrust into her, the angle allowing me to hit her g-spot with every snap of my hips. Her moans got louder as I began to lose my rhythm. It only took a few more thrusts and we came together.

As we lay in the afterglow of our lovemaking, I pulled her close to me and rubbed circles on her pregnant belly. She sighed in contentment and turned her head to me.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Patrick?"

"Mmmmhmmm. Very much so. Thank you, baby."

"You're welcome, love. I enjoyed that a lot. It was definitely different from when I breastfeed a baby, but it was still something that I'd be willing to do again."

"Really?" I looked at her with surprise.

"Of course love. Like I said, it was very enjoyable."

"I love you so much, Charlie."

"I love you too Patrick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reads! I appreciate all of you! I'm still waiting to see if someone has a request for me to write. Enjoy!!


	6. He Can't Quit Her

It was another night at the bar and Joe was doing what he always did: staring at the blonde woman sitting at the other end of the bar. She had a bright blue blouse on that had the first three buttons undone. She had just lit yet another cigarette. God, she was chain-smoking bad today. He saw her every time he was there, but he had never gotten the courage up to actually speak to her. She turned her head and looked at him smirking. She wiggled her fingers at him before getting up and heading to the jukebox. She pushed a few buttons and the distinct tones of 'Sweet Home Alabama' blasted from the speakers. She moved to the dance floor and swayed her hips seductively. Joe could only stare on in awe. To be honest, it was pure lust running through his veins as he looked at her with a fire in his eyes. She cocked her eyebrows at him and he was long gone. There was no turning back now...

 

They made it to his house and there were few words spoken as they frantically tore at each other's clothes. He knew she wasn't free, but he didn't care how much she cost. They'd figure it out once they finished their business. It didn't take long before they were both naked and he had lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he sheathed himself inside of her roughly. She moaned lustily and that only fueled him on. The sounds of their quick mating filled the room. He bit at her collarbone roughly as she drug her nails down his back harshly. She felt like heaven wrapped around him, and he knew that there would be a rough road ahead of him. He was already falling for her, and that was a bad idea. A few thrusts later, he came with a growl and she threw her head back and screamed as she clenched around him. They lay in his bed later that night, and Joe had never felt so satisfied in his life. What exactly did this woman have over him?

The next few weeks were the same, the couple would meet up at the bar and then go back to Joe's house to have sex. It was like clockwork. Every. Week. Joe finally realized that he was falling in love with her when he started to get jealous on the nights that she wouldn't stay the entire night...

He carefully and gently peeled her clothes off of her body, kissing every inch of exposed skin as he removed piece after piece of her clothing. Her nipples hardened as he slid his tongue over them one after the other. She moaned and threaded her fingers through his dark, curly hair, and pulled just enough for him to feel the pleasure of it. His hands circled her waist and pulled her close to his body as his lips laid claim to hers. She smiled against his mouth and readily opened her mouth so that his tongue could slide inside. She let her hands fall around his neck, and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He moaned into her mouth and bucked his hips, desperately searching for some kind of friction to alleviate his aching erection. 

She let her hands fall down his chest, dragging her nails through his chest hair, and down to the button of his jeans. She quickly freed him from his denim prison and wrapped her fingers firmly around his cock and stroked it from tip to base, eliciting a loud groan from his lips. She smirked and dropped to her knees and took the tip into her mouth, gently nibbling on the skin, then sucking him entirely into her mouth. His hands gripped her blonde hair as he began thrusting, hitting the back of her throat and causing her to slightly gag on him. She reached up and cupped his balls, gently stroking them, causing more moans and groans to escape his lips. His hips bucked erratically and he came into her waiting mouth. 

She smirked as she swallowed and stood up, pushing him onto the bed and began to remove the rest of her clothes slowly. He came down from his high to see her on her knees in front of him, on the bed, with her fingers buried in her wet cunt. His cock jumped at the sight and in moments he was hard again. He pushed her head down into the mattress and in one swift motion, slid his cock inside of her. As he thrust into her, he reached around and roughly grabbed one of her breasts, pinching the nipple, making her moan in pleasure. His other hand slid down her sides, and onto her clit, rubbing slow and steady circles around the hardened nub. She squirmed, trying to get more friction, but Joe stopped his movements until she stilled and growled in frustration. He chuckled darkly and rolled her onto her back and resumed his thrusts. Her eyes glazed over with lust when his thumb returned to her throbbing clit and began their ministrations. A few more thrusts from Joe and circles to her clit and she came, clenching around his cock. He followed her moments later nipping at the soft skin of her collar bone as he emptied himself into her.

As they lay in his bed, sweating and breathing heavy, he began the task of trying to get her to stay like always.

"You know Harlee, you could always stay with me."

"And you know that I can't do that Joe. I have clients that I have business with."

"Baby, I'll take care of you. You know I can't stand the thought of sharing you with those other guys."

She smirked as she stood up and began to get dressed. "Don't give me that crap Joe. You've been just like the rest of them. Where's my money for tonight?"

He stood quickly and found his wallet in his discarded pants. He searched through it and tossed the five $100 bills on the nightstand like always. "I really hate this shit Harlee. I mean it when I ask you to stay. I want to build a life with you. I hate that you have other men inside of you."

She laughed. "Well, maybe you shouldn't call me anymore Joe." And with that, she left his house yet again.

 

He took her advice to heart. He didn't call her. At least that first week he didn't. He wanted her so badly, but he didn't want to seem like he was in need of her. He was, though. He needed her like he was a junkie and she was his needle. He had to call her...

 

A week later, he finally called her and they resumed their little affair. He still tried to persuade her to stay with him and give up her job, but she refused. She enjoyed what she did, and he wasn't going to change that. It was becoming a problem between them. He hated that she was with other men, and she wasn't changing her life for him. She wasn't in love, but she did feel strongly for Joe. He was totally in love with her, at least he thought he was. It didn't stop them from having sex of course, and that was the biggest problem. Joe was addicted to her and there was nothing he could do about it.

They were in his car this time, and they were trying to get undressed in the back seat. She hiked up her skirt once his pants were down, and sunk down onto his thick cock. His head fell back into the seat as she rode him with purpose. His fingers dug into her sides as she rolled her hips again and again. It didn't take too long before both of them came hard together.

"Harlee, I love you."

"No, you don't Joe. You're in love with the idea of me."

"No, Harlee, I love you. I really and truly love you. I want to be with you. Please just give us a chance."

"Joe, I'm going to have to tell you no. You're great, but this will never work between us. I'm not giving up my job. It pays well, and I enjoy it, and I know that you don't want me doing it."

He sighed as they got back in the front seat of his car and he drove them back to their meeting spot to drop her off. He pulled some money out of his wallet and handed it to her. She smiled and kissed his cheek as she got out of the car and went inside the bar. He drove away thinking only of Harlee, and how much he really wanted to be with her. One day, he would make her his...

 

Joe woke up early and got dressed quickly. Harlee and he hadn't seen each other in almost a month because her schedule was busy. He was hoping that he could see her today, but he knew that she was still busy. He really needed to see her. He was practically jonesing for her. When he got to the bar, he saw her walking across the parking lot with what he was assuming was another of her clients. Joe saw red and quickly jumped out of the car and almost sprinted over to them.

"Harlee! What's going on?"

"Joe not now, can't you see I'm busy?"

"Baby, who's this?"

"Just another client hon. Don't worry about it."

"You didn't say that when I was inside of you Harlee."

"Of course not Joe! You're a client! I'm a professional!"

Joe grabbed her arm and tried to pull her away from the man, but she struggled against him. The next thing Joe knew there was a loud bang and he was laying on the ground. Harlee had started screaming and the guy was running away. Joe felt cold. 

"Joe! Oh God Joe! Why did you do that?"

"Harlee, I-I'm sorry. I just love you. I was so jealous. I want us to be together."

She was crying as he bled out in her arms. The last thing Joe heard before he drifted away was Harlee's voice telling him to hold on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by a song by Gary Allan of the same name. Sorry I killed Joe! Thank you for the continued reads on this big old piece of crap. LOL!


	7. Animals

Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals

Prey was the best way I could describe him when we first met. He wanted me, and I wanted him, but both of us had vastly different things we wanted from each other. I thought my manipulation of the room had caused his want. I was wrong. He had ulterior motives that clashed with mine so perfectly. I never thought that we would travel down the path that we did.

We were in a club and I noticed his scent before I even laid eyes on him. He smelled of strong peppermint and purity. Not like virginal purity, but more of an untouched by the harmful hand of the world type. I admit it had me intoxicated. It was a powerful aphrodisiac to my vampiric senses. In all of my 627 years on Earth, I had never come in contact with blood that smelled that good to me as his did.

When I finally laid my eyes on him, the air in the room seemed to disappear. He was staring at me almost as if he were staring into my very soul. As if I had one. Rarely do I ever get caught off guard, but the intensity of his gaze was enough to momentarily disarm me. I shook my head to clear the haze of the moment and began my slow stalk toward where he and his friends were standing. He smirked and made his way to the center of the dance floor. We met and the moment our hands touched I felt electricity zip through my veins. Well, that and a pint of O-Negative.

He smiled at me like the cat that got the canary. "Andy."

"Isabel. Pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine. Care to dance?"

"I'd love to."

We let the music move us as we wound around the dance floor. I'll admit, it felt like the world melted away from us. There was a connection there and we couldn't deny it. We danced for hours, only stopping to get a drink every so often. I noticed that he never drank alcohol, and maybe that was why I smelled the purity in his blood. This man had never drank, smoked, or did drugs in his life. This was going to be a nice small feeding for me.

Soon enough, we left the club and caught a cab to my apartment across town. We shared small kisses and caresses in the back of the car. The urgency of our touches was almost beginning to get the better of us. Thankfully the taxi finally made it to my place and Andy politely paid the fare and tipped the driver as we exited.

Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals  
Baby I'm

Once we were inside, everything that had been building up unleashed itself. He pushed me against the wall and began frantically kissing me as we tore at one another's clothes. He was beautiful, and each layer that was peeled off of him was a new, colorful piece of him to discover. We were naked in a matter of moments and I wrapped my legs around his toned waist as he lifted me with his muscular arms. Our lips left each other's only long enough for me to give him directions to my bedroom.

His scent was magnified with the pheromones permeating the air. I was completely drunk on his scent alone. I thought I would pass out the moment he entered me. It was the most intense feeling I had ever had aside from my transformation. We weren't making love, we were animalistic. Unhinged would be the best word for it. He thrust into me fast and hard. Beads of sweat formed over his body and he looked delicious. My nipples ached from the friction between our bodies as he continued his thrusting. When he leaned down and pressed his face to my shoulder, I took the opportunity to lick along his strong and pulsing jugular vein. The taste of his skin was exquisite. I was too lost in the moment of pure ecstasy that I didn't notice his movements shift and the item that he had smuggled into the room with us.

So what you trying to do to me  
It's like we can't stop, we're enemies  
But we get along when I'm inside you, eh  
You're like a drug that's killing me  
I cut you out entirely  
But I get so high when I'm inside you

Before I knew what was happening, I was pinned to the bed, a silver blade pressed to my neck. Not enough to break the skin, but enough for the damned thing to sting against my skin. The reality of the situation came crashing down on me. My face twisted in disgust.

"I should have known that you were a hunter," The words were spat out with as much venom as I could muster.

"Took you long enough. I thought your kind was supposed to be the hunter, not the prey."

"You're obviously very good at what you do. I've never been this caught off guard. What's your secret?" I bucked my hips as we were still connected. His eyes rolled back in his head and a low rumble began in his powerful chest that culminated in a strangled groan from his lips. It gave me the second I needed to flip us over, my hands held him firmly to the bed.

"Sneaky bloodsucker." He looked equal parts angry and aroused. I smirked and rolled my hips.

"You have no room to talk. Seducing me at a club just to bring me to my own home and kill me."

"It almost worked. I should have let you drink from me."

"Why would you?"

"You haven't fed properly in a few days. You would have been distracted enough for me to finish the job."

"What makes you think you could have done it? I could drain you faster than you could do anything to stop me."

He smirked and thrust his hips upward. I moaned loudly. My brain was getting hazy again. I took the knife from him and quickly threw it across the room. It stuck in the wall while my hand stung from the contact.

"Clever girl. Why haven't you drained me yet if it would be so easy?"

I leaned close, my mouth inches from his ear, "I'm not one to drain my sexual partners. Besides, you feel incredible inside of me."

That statement ended the conversation as the gravity of the situation hit us both. A single moment later, he had sat up and begun thrusting into me again. My nails raked across his colorful skin as he nipped the skin along my breasts. I knew I was playing with fire fucking a hunter, but I had never felt such euphoria from a sexual encounter before.

The sound of skin against skin was deafening. Our heavy breathing was echoing off the walls in thunderous tones. His cock stretched me like no other had before, and it was amazing. I could feel every vein throbbing inside of me. His heart was racing and I knew he wouldn't last much longer. I had to make my move quickly if I were to escape with my life. I waited until I felt him tense as he came hard inside of me. His mind was clouded in the delirium of his orgasm as I planted small notions in his willing mind. When he awoke the next morning, I was already miles away.

Yeah you can start over you can run free  
You can find other fish in the sea  
You can pretend it's meant to be  
But you can't stay away from me  
I can still hear you making that sound  
Taking me down rolling on the ground  
You can pretend that it was me  
But no, oh

It was a year before I saw him again. This time it was in an all-night diner. I was with my vessel and a group of friends. Vessels are humans who have agreed to let a vampire drink from themselves long term. Not all vampires choose to have a vessel, as most of us prefer to drain a human. I don't make it a habit to kill my prey. It's too messy. Disposing of a body is a task in itself, and even though I have to live a cursed existence, I'm no monster. I was distracted by my vessel, a pretty thing named Velma, but I caught his scent before he even made it into the diner. It was powerful as it had ever been, and I knew that my night was in danger of being turned on its head. The conversation continued around me, and yet, all I could do was watch as he strode into the room, confident and sure of himself. He had the same three friends with him, and they all noticed me and smiled. He had obviously told them about what had happened a year ago.

Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals  
Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals  
Baby I'm

I waited until my companions had left for the evening before I made my way to where he and his friends were seated. I took a chair from another table and placed it at the end of the booth they were in and sat down smiling.

"I see that you found me again Andy."

"It took a year, but I tracked you down."

"So what's your plan? Lure me to my new place and try to kill me again?"

"Is that what you were hoping for? Or would you rather just have sex?"

The collective looks of shock from his friends was a sight to behold. I don't think he had ever been that forward in front of them before. I smirked and took a fry from his plate and ate it as the mood shifted, and the same arousal came from him as powerfully as it had a year ago. I enjoyed the feeling of knowing that I had this much power over him still. This time it would all be different. I would make sure of it.

"Turn out your pockets then. I don't want a full repeat of the last encounter we had. The silver burned my skin for days afterward."

He chuckled as he handed his silver blade to his spiraled haired friend. "I'd rather talk a little bit before anything happens. If you don't mind."

"That would be acceptable. I want to lay down some ground rules. I won't feed on you, and you don't try to kill me."

"Agreed, but how do I know that you can contain yourself."

"I didn't feed on you last time and I had ample opportunity to do so. I'd rather feel you inside me instead of your blood running through my veins. Besides, I have a vessel, so there's no need to feel like I want you for a snack."

The collective mood had turned from shock to intrigued. His friends were holding their own conversation quietly, but the one with the hat was keeping his eye on me. They were all hearing what we were saying, but they chose to stay quiet. Surely they knew that Andy was playing with fire. Hell, I knew that we were both playing with fire, but I loved the push and pull that was our little relationship. I got up and replaced the chair as I headed outside. He followed and hailed a cab once we were outside. In mere minutes we were at my home and the cycle was going to begin again.

So if I run it's not enough  
You're still in my head forever stuck  
So you can do what you wanna do, eh  
I love your lies I'll eat 'em up  
But don't deny the animal  
That comes alive when I'm inside you

The door shut and I pushed him against it. I heard a hiss of pleasure from his mouth as I nipped down his neck and released his straining cock from the confines of his shorts. I dropped to my knees and took him entirely in my mouth and sucked languidly. His hands grabbed fistfuls of my hair as I continued my assault on his cock. He pushed me away a moment later and helped me to my feet. His hands roamed over my body as we undressed one another. We made our way to the sofa and he pushed me down onto my face as he kissed and licked down my spine. The feeling of his lips was exquisite and I was caught up in the feeling. He entered me roughly and grabbed my hair as he pounded into me.

It was a moment before I made my move and disconnected us, rolling onto my back. He took the bait and leaned down, his teeth grazing each nipple in turn. My nails clawed at his colorful back as he teased me mercilessly. The tension being created was superb and we ate it up. We both knew that in the morning, things would go back to normal for us, but in the moment of passion that we were sharing it didn't matter. He thrust into me again and for a moment we just lay there, connected in the most intimate way.

Our reverie was cut short by the incessant need to complete our task. He began plunging into my wet pussy with reckless abandon. The feeling in the pit of my stomach was growing and I knew that I was close. I caught a whiff of his scent again and I knew he was just as close as me. The room was electric as sweat dripped from his body onto mine. His hand came up and before I knew it, he had wrapped it around my throat. The pressure was just enough to trigger my orgasm. I howled in delight as the ripples of pleasure made their way through my body. A few thrusts later Andy came hard, roaring in pleasure himself.

We lie there, lost in the post-orgasm bliss for a few moments before the silence was broken. "This doesn't change anything Isabel. You're still a vampire and I'm still a hunter. We're enemies by nature and that will never change."

I rolled over and put my head on his chest, feeling his blood rushing through his body. "I know that Andy. I don't expect anything from you. Now, sleep. Your search begins again tomorrow."

Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie  
You can't deny, ny ny ny  
The beast inside, side side side  
Yeah yeah yeah  
No girl don't lie, lie lie lie (No girl don't lie)  
You can't deny, ny ny ny (You can't deny)  
The beast inside, side side side  
Yeah yeah yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I made Andy a bit OOC here, but the situation demanded it. I hope you enjoy this story based entirely off of a Maroon 5 song.


End file.
